What the neko?
by jboy44
Summary: Hi it's max. I went to bed everything was normal, well as normal as just waving goodbye to your friend who was form the future as he returns to his right time can be, Now I woke up and every girl in town has gone catty, and no i'm not talking about being spiteful I mean they are now cat girls, and like real cats they have no filters. Aliens. Dinosaurs. Time travel. Now cat girls.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night Rex, his family, the alpha gang and the dinosaur had left for the final time earlier in the day ending the crazy adventure as so they thought.

In his room Max was awaking when he heard his window open and he turned wide eyed to see Zoe beside him making him jump up wide away with a yell, of "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Max's eyes widen when she saw a tail wagging behind Zoe showing it was real and that is when he looked her over.

She had her hair down on top of her head was twitching cat ears, her eyes were cat light seemingly glow as she nuzzled up to him Purring making Max's eyes widen as he blushed, when he realized she didn't have her pajama buttons on showing her pink panties as he said, "this most be a dream so let's ride it out, Why are you a cat girl Zoe?"

Zoe cuddled up to him and rest her hands on his chest as she said, "I don't know! I just woke up all kitty like my mom and sister then mommy told me my tsundare act is stupid as what tom would want a queen that hits him instead of saying I love you. So I came over to say sorry for it and say I love you!"

Max's eyes widen as he was red as he said, "Say what?"

Zoe just continued nuzzling into his chest and purring as she said, "I love you! I had a crush I didn't want to admit it so I channeled it into rage like how you act like a feel instead of process your emotions like your dad!"

Max blinked as he was red, "…. It's my dream of course she knows I am nervous about my feelings for her is why I act a fool!" he said to himself.

Zoe's tail wrapped around his waste as she cuddled and said, "And that's an I love you too.. YAY!" she cuddled up more purring and said, "Pet me!"

Max then petted her between the ears as he closed his eyes again as he said, "Just go to sleep and reevaluate reality in the morning."

the next morning Max woke up and his face turned red as his eyes widen as there was Zoe the cat girl cuddled up to him purring in her sleep.. last night was not a dream and he covered his mouth not to wake the cat girl, as he held in a scream of shock.

He then took a deep breath and remember Zoe mention she woke up all catty like her mom and sister and he blinked and said, "So all the drake girls are catgirls now?"

Meanwhile.

Doctor Drake on the ground his wife now with a cat ears and a tail matching her hair color like there daughers. She was laying in his lap curled into a ball happily purring making his face turn red as she said, "Still mad about you keeping secrets but for right meow scratch between my ears." The vet did so having flash backs to many an enraged cat.

While in the corner Reese was sitting legs to her chest whimpering and making sat kitten sounds as she imaged her self with a pregnant belly laying on Zander's lap as he was petting her, "I want my zander!" she said tearfully crying, as her ears fell down and her tail just hanged lifelessly. "I want him right meow"

Doctor drake normally would be asking what was going on but after being a dinosaur vet, time traveling being a shogun for a day, and being abduct to aliens he was use to weird things and this was one of them, so his daughters and wife waking up as cat girls seemed pretty normal after all that had happened.

Meanwhile

Max was coming down stares in a black shirt red pants and his normal shoes having managed to get Zoe off him with out waking her and he came down stares and he raised and eye brow.

there on the couch was his mom sleeping in a white shirt and blue skirt cat ears twitching on her head and she was using her tail as a make shift Pillow and his eye twitched as he said, "Mom?"

Aki wake up with a yawn showing the same cute little kitty fangs Zoe had, "Good morning my little kitten!" she said rubbing her cat like eyes.

Max's eye twitched and he said, "…. What happened?" he asked in shock.

Mrs Taylor sat up and yawned, "your dad decided to be a big meanie with the spray bottle!" she said making sad cat sounds as she remembeedr the thing spraying water at her making her run away on all fours.

The former d-team leader face palmed as he said, "I meant why are you and the drake women all cat girls!"

Aki then looked at her tail witch she seemed to have just noticed as she said, "oh… I didn't notice… Don't know.. but this white cat with a bell on it's neck left you a letter!" she said as picked up an envelope on the coffee table and hand it to him, "she said it was a thank you slash sorry letter of some kind!"

Max's left eye twitch as his mom mentioned a talking cat as he took the letter and opened it and read it out loud, "Hello I am a Bakenko! My name is Yokaimaru."

the boy hero blinked before saying, "I wish I didn't have to believe this was written by a magic ghost cat but I most.." He then continued. " You may remember your time traveling when that thing keeping me was broken and the people thought the released magical thing was that alien lady and the dinosaur."

Max blinked before and stopped reading, "… So what this things been following us through time?" He then read, "I was not following you through time I just wait through all the points in time watching you to get the full story. Till I got to the point where I could get in the time machine then I just hide away watching you all."

the boy blinked and said, "I don't know if that's better or not!" he then continued reading, "Anyway I got to close when the stones explode and a little bit of my magic got shattered through the air and well you can see what happened sorry for the mess. But thanks for freeing me!"

Max then blinked and said, "…. I wish I didn't have to believe this but I most!" In a moment Zoe tackled him form behind making him fall to the ground as she land on top of him with a happy cry of "HUSBANDO!"

Max was red as Zoe nuzzled him while purring she had her eyes closed and a large kitten smile upon her face as she did it and little hearts were around her head.

The boy here was red as could be as his eyes widen.

Aki put her hands together and said, "Isn't that the cutest thing ever!.. I have to go hug and kiss my husband!" she then walked up the stairs happily as she said, "Honey it's time to wake up right meow!"

Max then took a moment to think of away to get the cat girl off of him before he smiled, "Zoe.. we need to get you home so you can get clean and changed…"

Zoe blinked before licking the back of her hand then she looked at it like she couldn't believe she just did that and said, "yeah… late night love confusion and cuddle is romantic but not practical! Ok then! Let's go!"

She got up Grabbed Max's hand and pulled him out the door and Max's eyes widen all the girls in down had become cat girls.

The former owner of chomp the triceratops blinked as he said, "… thank goodness I am not allergic to cats!"

A cat girl then walked by sneezing as she said, "Lucky you I'm allergic to myself!" she covered her mouth as she sneezed again.

Max raised and eye brow as he said, "…. I have no words words fail me!" Zoe just pulled him along by the hand as she said, "Come along boyfriend!"

Zoe then lead Max along as Max just stopped to look at a catgirl who was poking at a pet shops fish tank form the window happily as he said, "Really?"

they then came to the drake house as Zoe opened it and said, "Mom dad I'm home brought my boyfriend going to go wash up and get changed and brush my teeth!" she said as she ran up the stairs.

Doctor drake who was still forced to sit by his wife's head in his lap gave Max a stare and Max held his hands up, "We just cuddled! Man!" We just cuddled man!" he said red in the face as Doctor drake breath a sigh of relief.

Reese was still in the corner now having water fall tears, "I wish I could cuddle my zander!" She said imagining herself cuddling up to Zander while he scratched her between the cat ears. " I want my Zander right meow!"

Max sighed and as he looked to see he was still holding a letter and said, "this letter might make explain some things and give hope after all if one magical creature is real what's to stop another form being real!" he said as he hand the letter to Reese.

Reese read it and jumped up, "If this is true then that means all the creatures of folklore is real.. like those wish granting foxes… Don't want to believe that but I am a cat girl so… why not?"

Zoe then came back down in her normal outfit but her yellow shorts were placed with a skirt as she jumped and tackled Max once again cuddling him, this time when he land she start kissing him and Max's eyes widen as he turned redder then terry.

Reese made a sat cat sound as she said, "I wish I could kiss my zander!" She said imagining herself in a wedding dress kissing Zander who was in a suit and tie. " Darn you time travel!" She said as she went back to sitting in the corner.

To be continued. 


	2. Not everything is a kitty cat!

While Doctor drake was trying to get his wife out of a tree he yelled out, " honey the dog is done please don't make me call the fire department because my wife is stuck up a tree!" He yelled.

While behind him Reese was sitting on her knees happily padding a ball of yarn between her hands with a happy kitten smile on her face.

Mrs. Drake was in the tree holding on to a branch, "NO I CAN STILL SMELL IT!" she said crying scared.

Dr. Drake then yelled up, "BUT YOU SAW IT LEAVE!"

behind her parents Reese was now happily throwing the slowly un raveling ball of yarn between her hands smiling and purring.

The Doctor sighed as he went to the shed and came back with an axe and held it to the tree trunk and said, "Dear I will cut this tree down! You been asking me to do it for months! Don't make me od it now!"

Mrs Drake hissed before saying, "HOW DARE YOU TURN THIS INTO A BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR MOMENT!"

At that moment Reese voice said, "Mommy daddy! I has a problem!" she sound like she was whimpering and Both parents look to see there oldest Daughter all tied up in the yarn to stuck to move crying, "Why did the yarn turn on me!?"

Meanwhile.

Zoe was jumping out of a tree down into Max's arms and he caught her, "there we go all down!"

The pink haired kitty cat girl hugged Max and nuzzled up into his chest happily going, "My max protecting me form the stupid dog so romantic!" her tail made a heart behind her as she did it and Max turned red.

At that point a Teen around there age in feudal style all black samurai clothing complete with a black straw hat, he had black hair and black sun glasses over his eyes , walked over to them as he said, "I am sorry miss but why would you be with that idiot when you could.."

Zoe hissed at him and held her Max tight, "My Max is mine! He may not be the brightest but he's brave, loving, sweet, kind, has a big heart, and he gives really good ear rubs!" she nuzzled as she said, "He is the only one for me!"

the man then removed his hat revealing two yellow horns making Max's eyes widen as he removed his sunglasses revealing pure golden yellow eyes.

the man held out his left hand as fire turned into a metal spike covered club as bigger as he was tall as he swung it like it was a light weight fan as he said, "then I guess die traitorous human lover!"

Max grabbed Zoe and jumped to the left avoiding the club as he ran holding Zoe who was screaming.

The Monster held his club with both hands and ran out appearing in a quick flash in front of them, "there is no point in running Mortal! It is a new Yokai Age! All our seals broken setting us free! You humans will die out! There is nothing you can do!"

Our Kid hero backed up holding the shaking Zoe then he notice a pipe in the trash and he grabbed it and as the Club came down Max held up the Pip the small pip should have broken and he and Zoe should have died but they didn't.

Zoe's eyes widen the Pip and Max's hands holding it was glowing yellow and She hopped down as Max said, "ZOEY RUN!"

the Cat girl then dropped down to all fours and ran liked a scared kitten into an ally looking around the corner as the monster was struggling to brake the pipe Max was holding.

Max jumped back looking at his glowing left hand and the pipe as he said, "What in the world!?"

The demon looked at his club it was dented form the pip as he growled, "A slayer! A living Slayer! It shouldn't be! To be a slayer that would mean you would have to be…" He then roared in rage showing rows of sharp teeth.

people ran some were filming as Max was using his glowing pip to hold back the massive metal club.

Meanwhile in the Taylor house.

Spike was sitting on the couch Aki was laying with her head in his lap purring happily as he petted her head out of reflex, the news was on they were talking about how all the women in the country had become cat girls before Max's Fight against an oni came on.

In the news reported the Oni said, "I AM AN ONI! YOU WON'T WIN!" as he yelled his skin turned bright red like blood.

the Taylor boy was still stunned using the glowing pipe to hold back the club till after a new more hits both things broke!

the Oni then yelled and Tackled Max landing on top of his, hands on Max's throat as he grabbed it tightly Making the boy gasp, "I don't know how you came to be a slayer! But the Yokai will take over this world! This is the end of your life!"

Max gasped but he spotted his left hand still Glowing and in a moment he punched the Oni in the face making the thing go flying back as he got up rubbing his throat and gasping for air.

The oni got up his face cracked like a plastic mask and still cracking as he asked "how?" the face then cracked and fell off making him turn into a store window Mannequin.

the boy looked at his hand as the glow vanished and before he had a moment to ask what had happened Zoe jumped out tackling him with hearts in her eyes as she said, "MY MAX IS A SUPER HERO!" she nuzzled into his chest right there in the middle of the street.

Spike's eyes widen, as he stop petting his wife's cat ears.

Aki just looked at the screen then to her husband, "… you let him run around the battle battling dinosaurs like it was a monster battle anime and he time traveled battled aliens, pirates, both, thieves the queen's force, Romain, soldiers , a volcanic eruption, and evil time travels. How is him punching out a dummy brought to life and made to look and act like a demon weird for him? I mean how is this odd for our son In the slightest!?"

The man rubbed his beard before he went back to Petting Aki's ears as he said In defeat, " point taken."

Elsewhere in the Drake house.

Mrs Drake who was out of the tree blinked, "Does this mean magic is real… wait dinosaurs turning into cards and having super powers talking energy beings… oh we already knew magic was real, plus I'm a kitty cat!"

Doctor drake just looked at his wife and blinked, "… so the boy our daughter is dating punching out a monster is nothing special, weird or out of place..?" he asked confused.

the cat woman licked the back of her left hand as she said, "For him it isn't I mean do we need to list all the weird stuff that happened?"

Reese was holding a large net as she said, "If magic and monsters are real, then that means Kitsune and there grant a wish to anyone who can capture them thing is real too, So if I caught one I can wish for my zander. MOMMY DADDY I AM GOING FOX HUNTING RIGHT MEOW!"

she then ran out the door.

Later that night Doctor drake was heading down stairs as he heard something and his eyes blinked as he spotted Reese smiling while covering in mud and he asked, "So how did the fox hunt go?" his eyes then widen in shock as his jaw dropped.

His daughter now a cat girl was dragging a net that had a horse sized fox with eight tails in it as she struggled to drag him, "Not bad but not good! The most tails I could find were eight! Witch means I have to wait and hope he's going to grow his nine tail so he can grant wishes soon! Now come on Jeffery I have a nice cage picked out for you till you grow your ninth tail and I get to wish for my zander!" she said dragging the demonic fox through her living room.

the fox looked at the man and he said, "help me!"

Doctor drake just turned around and went back upstairs, with out saying a word.

Meanwhile.

Max found himself in a void walking around when a faceless man in a white suit and tie walked up to him and said, "so there you are Max Taylor."

the boy blinked before he asked, "how are you talking with out a mouth!" the man held out his left hand revealing a mouth there that said, "just because I don't have a face doesn't mean I don't have a mouth."

the boy's eyes widen as the man said, "Now anyway you did a nice job out there. Now while that wasn't a true oni it did speak the truth All this magic that made all the ladies in your country into catgirls did wake some nasty ass shit up, along with some good things. One of them is you Slayer. I can't explain it all just know this just as angels can fall and hate, demons can rise and love. You'll figure it out sooner or later kid now wake up!" he then snapped his fingers.

Max then wake up in his room to hear purring and he saw Zoe in a yellow night gown laying on top of him curled into a little ball as she nuzzled up to him in her sleep in the corner of his room he could spot a bag with zoe's name on it.

Max rolled his eyes as he added. "would complain about this being weird. … but for me it kind of isn't weird in the slightest." He then petted zoe's head making her tail make a little heart.

to be continued.


	3. A grandfather's tale part one

It was the middle of the night, Reese was happily cuddling her pillow purring above her head was a dream cloud showing an image of Zander petting her head.

that is when a banging woke her up and she looked to the foot of the bed to see the Fox she had captured using a cup to bang on the bars of his cage, "FREE THE FOX FREE THE FOX!"

Reese hissed and said, "Not till you get tail number nine so I can get my wish! Meow Grow a ninth tail or shot up or Jeffery would you rather be fixed?" She said holding out her hand as claws came out.

In a moment the fox put the cup down and shut up!

The next day in the D-lab.

Zoe was happily chasing the red dot of a laser pointer trying to catch it! " I'm going to get it!" she did not seem to notice the robotic arm holding it moving it around as she jumped and pawed at it.

Max held his forehead as he sat on the old teleporter which was scanning him as he said, "Really dad? Did you do this to mom too?" he asked just a shamed of what he was watching.

Spike rolled his eyes, "We need to figure out what is going on and how you did what you did! Come on son do it again?"

Max crossed his arms and said, "for the last time dad!" he said sounding annoyed, He got up and looked at him, "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT OR WHAT I DID!"

A moment later Zoe jumped on a shelf chasing the dot only for it to gave in making her fall and in a moment Max ran in his feet glowing so in moments he was below her catching her as she fell right into his arms.

Zoe watched the glow on his feet go away and blushed, "aaww your super powers turn on when you think I am in danger! Cute silly boyfriend kitties always land on there feet!" She then licked his check before jumping out of his arms landing on her feet.

A moment later the pink haired cat girl dropped to all fours going back to chasing the dot, "You won't get away form me!"

Max blinked as Spike said, "they where glowing on the plat form but nothing showed up" that is when Max turned to his dad as he said, "Dad every women in the country woke up a cat girl, and before that two glowing energy beings were battling through us aliens and dinosaurs, logic and science are out the window and have been for a long time!" he said Flatly before he walked over to the robotic arm and pushed it over making it brake and the laser pointer turn off.

Zoe pouted as she said, "Darn it! It got away for me! And I almost had it!" She said giving the back of her hand a sad lick.

Max rolled his eyes and sighed, "How about we go get sushi?" in a moment Zoe tackled him cuddled up to his him as they fell so Max was on his back and she was on his chest and she purred happily and the boy sighed and said, "that's a yes!"

Next day at school.

Max was on the run the cat girls where chasing after him trying to tackle and kiss him because he was the "hero who beat the big scary monster!"

In a moment Zoe jumped between the other girls and Max and her nails turned to claws as she hissed out, "HE IS MINE!" She then charged making the other girls run away as Zoe chased them around.

Max just blinked in confusion before holding his head as he heard a voice behind him ask, "That is one violently protective girlfriend you got there slayer!" In a moment he jumped and turned around to see a dog sized spider on side of the stone wall around the school talking to him.

The spider jumped off and turned into a man in a black suit and die with eight human eight, " Hello I am Tsuchigumo form that old fairy tale about how I pretend to be a lady to try and avoid getting murdered by that samurai. As you can see at the last minute I played dead and what not!"

Max blinked as he backed up but the spider changed form man with eight eyes to a large spider who was now standing eye level with him it's eyes human like as he said, "But enough about me let's talk about you! Do you knows what slayer means I'll tell you. You see long ago hybrids between Yokai and human came to be and the ones who side with humanity were called slayers. There is the blood of Yokai within you boy! Flowing within you! Taking dominance as you use those powers! No human can teach you how to use it! So join us boy! Join your own kind! Join us and we will teach you how to be a Yokai! How to use the power within you! So you can keep your little kitty safe! JOIN US! JOIN US BOY!"

the boy backed away to the side of the school building as he looked at the spider then to something on the ground as he said, "And why should I believe a demon who's story al revolve around him lying , cheating and using tricks?"

the spider used a foreleg to rub his chin as he said, "Oh not as stupid as you look, but then again no one could be. Ok eating you now!" it then opened it's mouth shockingly wide to show off rows of sharp spinning caw blade like teeth.

In a moment Max kicked what he spotted into it's mouth where the blades cut the can witch was now bug spray.

As the cloud blast down the spiders through he turned green and spat out the can and cough falling to the ground pointing to Max as he coughed out, "and people say I am a dirty fighter! I never used chemical warfare!" he said coughing up white slime as his legs shattered and his exoskeleton cracked.

Max covered his mouth as he watched and slowly walked away form the dying monster spider as he said, "I am just going to go let you die in peace!"

The Demon then pulled out a phone and hit a button saying, "I dead your grandson is good boss!" he then died.

Meanwhile in the mountains in a shrine stood a tengu who was rubbing his beak and trimming his black feathers when the message came on and he blinked his pure glowing golden eyes.

the Tengu then morphed to an old human male with grey hair and purple eyes as he said, "Oh Aki my darling ugly little former human daughter. I told you not to marry that idiot now my grandson is the greatest thorn in my side he has to much humanity in his system now! The age of reawakening I've waited one thousand years for is now wasted if there is a slayer well let's hope a nice talk with grandpa can change his mind."

He said as he removed his armor and turned into a raven and flow out a window.

Later on afterschool.

Max who had Zoe holding his arm making him blush saw a Limo pulled up and a window rolled down to reveal Max's grandfather.

Max blinked as he asked, "Grandpa Kaiyo?" He nodded as he said, "get in grandson!"

he then opened the door and Max and zoe got in and in a moment the door closed and locked as a laugh came and Zoe gasped as now one was driving it they couldn't see it but out side a scary face appeared on the car.

Max's grandfather then laughed as he said, "As my name is the letters for Yokai rearrange the spider wasn't lying grandson!" he then became his Tengu form making Zoe grab on to Max's arm as Max's eyes widen in horror.

Kaiyo then said, "Now while the oboroguruma drives us to the place! Grandpa is going to tell you his story and how this came to be! You owe your grandpa that much Max!"

Meanwhile at the drake house.

Reese was sitting on the coffee table like a cat watching the report of a creepy demon car racing through the streets, then she notice a vase on the table. She blinked and looked around before she whistled and used her tail to knock it off the table braking it.

to be continued.


	4. Grandfather's tale part two

In the demonic car

Max's grandpa was finishing his story, "And that my grandson is how we were locked away and could only return if a dark hanyo set us free, One born of humanity with a human heart that has grown cold and dead! The lose of your best friend who you shouldn't have even known, unable to see all the friends you met on the way as you shouldn't have known them, All the wonders you can never share with out being locked up in a nut house. Your heart has been darkening! It won't be long till you go form slayer to dark Savior of the Yokai!"

In a moment the Car stopped as Zoe growled, "Now you listen right meow there is no way my Max will become evil!" In a moment something pulled out and a living laughing wall formed around her keeping her stuck.

She tried to climb but it grow as she growled " this isn't fair!"

Before Max could do anything his bird faced grandpa grabbed him and throw him face first into a tree, "your powers only work when she is in danger she is safe and sound use them to beat me or I will kill you!" he said braking into an evil laugh.

Meanwhile

In the Taylor house hold Aki was running and screaming around saying, "MY KITTEN IS MISSING SPIKE WE HAVE TO FIND HIM RIGHT MEOW!"

At that point she heard a scream form the bath room and ran to it to see her husband on the ground panting as a ghost was coming out of the toilet and handing her a letter in blue " letter form your dad the current leader of the remaining Yokai!" he then flushed himself down the toilet.

Aki blinked as her eye twitched, "What the meow?" was all she could say as she opened it and yelled, "MY DAD IS A MONSTER HE IS GOING TO BEAT OUR KITTEN TILL HE BECAUSE THE BRINGER OF THE END OF DAYS!"

Spike blinked as Aki grabbed him and drug him saying, "Don't worry honey Mommy is coming! She's coming right meow!"

Elsewhere.

Max was on the ground wiping blood form his face as he rolled to avoid a spear his grandfather was trying to stab him with as the evil old bird said, "Hold still! Take the pain let the hate fill you! Give in to the anger and hate!"

Form behind the laughing evil wall Zoe was yelling, "DON'T DO IT!" She was banging on it as she cried, "You are the nicest person around Max your pure your sweet your brave your kind hearted, and you are the man I love! Please don't become the bringer of Armageddon….. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH LIFE!"!" she said as she clawed at the wall making it cry in pain.

The wall then said, "ouch couch! OOOWWEEE LADY YOU NEED A MANICURE!" he said crying in pain as tears fell form his face he was a weeping wall.

Max had gotten up and picked up a tree branch and tried to use it as a staff to swing at his grandpa's spear only for the spear to slash it as the bird laughed, "Still can't use your powers for your own protection sweet stupid but sweet!" In a moment Max gasped.

Max stumbled back holding his stomach as he noticed blood on his grandfather's weapon and he then looked at his hand covered in blood. "… you stabbed me in the gut!" he said falling over coughing as he could hear zoe screaming in horror!

Max heard a voice in his head as the world started to blur around him the voice said, "Give up your humanity boy! Give up that heart holding you back! Become what you are meant to be!"

He then heard Zoe crying his name and Max growled as he rolled out of the way of another spear strike and forced himself to stand holding his bleeding gut as he coughed as he made a fist with his left hand, "No! My heart is my strength! The power is mine I shouldn't have to give anything up for it!" he said charging in with a fist shaking but he smiled as the flames covered in his fist the moment his grandfather's spear blade hit his hand shattering it.

Max smiled till he saw his hand bleeding a lot he looked to his gut the blood tripping was forming a simple as he coughed and he asked, "How the hell am I not dead?" he said confused before the seal glow and something chained in a box came out and max out of instinct took it.

the Evil bird swung his spear turned staff at his grandson only for The boy to raise it to block the strike as he said, "Blood magic! Clever human! You will never open it with a pure human heart boy! That weapon only works for a slayer who accepts his inner dark his inner demon as part of him and fights it as he does another one!"

Max heard the voice again laughing, "you can't claim!" In a moment Max slammed it down on the ground making it crack revealing a katana with a red handle a skull pummel and a cross guard that looked like a human skull with the blade coming form the head.

the blade was broken only a few inches long as Max looked wide eyed as he ducked his stomach injury some how no longer bleeding.

The bird laughed as he said " You broke it out but it still will not work for you! You haven't accept your inner dark! I got it wall boy retracted!"

In a moment Zoe screamed as the wall circling her closed in yelling, "I AM GOING TO BE A PANCAKE!"

Max growled his hand covering in fire as it held the weapon with the broken blade as he yelled out, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he charged using the skull to smash his grandfather's staff in half at the middle.

the tenga span the two halves of his staff turned two half staffs before using them to hit Max up side the head with a double end left swing knocking him down.

Somehow he held on to the blade as the Tenga mocked pointing at him with his left staff, "you got skill but not the hate! She will die unless you hate!" he said laughing and mocking.

Max watched the wall close in as he growled and charged in as he yelled out, "I HATE YOU GRANDFATHER!" In a moment his flaming had turned into a flaming blade for the weapon and in a moment he slashed the walls face making it fall apart freeing Zoe who was gasping.

Zoe covered her mouth and point to Max's forehead he touched it and felt horns.. he wasn't hearing his old hat… so they were real!"

Max's eyes widen as he looked at his reflection in of the weapons skull cross grip and his eyes widen at them, "HORNS I HAVE HORNS!"

the Tenga mocked as he charged in only for Max to slash one of the half staffs in half making him drop it as it was now two short to use as a weapon.

The evil grandfather smiled as he said, "Well done boy you gave into the hate and claimed your power and weapon! Now join me! Join me! You can be a king your kitty a queen in a palace with all she wants!" he said offering a hand.

Zoe was shaking as she let out a whimper of, "What I want is my Max back!"

Max looked at her then to his grandfather and in a moment he slashed the hand the evil bird held out making him jump back in shock Max point the mystic flame blade at him and said, "This power is mine! I will do what I want! And what I want is to keep people safe form you" he said before the blade shot off a fireball hitting the bird making him run screaming in to a lake.

Later on

Aki and Spike made it to the drake house to see the Ancients , Rex and Zander along with the now repaired alien time machine.

Reese was laying on top of a pinned Zander happily snuggling and purring making him turn red.

Spike blinked before saying, "… the fox most have gotten it's last tail!"

MRs drake was chasing a butterfly when Aki grabbed her and said, "This is no time for that! Our kids our missing my dad evil! Kidnapped them going to turn My son into the harbinger of the apocalypse!"

At that point Max and Zoe walked up Max held his slashed shirt and in a moment Spike touched Max's new horns and Max said, ".. yeah the demonic magic blade made them grow… Not opening the gates of hell!"

Zoe held Max's arm snuggling as she whimpered like a scared little kitten, "the bad man tried to crush me and beat up my Max!"

to be continued. 


	5. Pep talk

The next day in the D-lab.

doctor Z was running scars with a make shift scanner make form the old teleporter and Max was sitting in it holding his weapon as he struggled to make sense of this, "I know this point in time starts the forgotten thousand years but… THE HORNS AREN'T SHOWING UP ON THE SCANS THEY AREN'T THERE!"

Rex grabbed one of Max's horns and pulled on it and he said, "oh it seems very much here to me!" In a moment the flaming blade emerged making Rex let go of the horn taking the hint.

At that moment Zoe was chasing a butterfly like a kitten behind them unaware of what was going on around her.

She past by Reese who was happily cuddled up to Zander and she was purring happily making the man's hair stand straight up as he was read.

Spike rolled his eyes and comment, "when you wish upon a fox… never though I would say that!" he said catching himself

doctor then let out a panicked scream of ," NOT EVEN THE FLAME BLADE IS THERE!"

Max got up and point the weapon at Doctor z making the man's hair catch fire and as he stop dropped rolled and screamed Max said, "Oh trust me both are here! If your machine can't pick them up then there is no point in this! It's beyond science! I would call it magic but you would probably true a it can not be fit like Rex's parents when they found out Zoe and Reese are real cat girls.

The doctor panted and looked up and said, "Starting to believe!"

Made then turned off the blade and put the handle in to a backpack he had in the corner and throw it on his back as he walked off clearly enraged.

Zoe to busy chasing that butterfly to notice her boyfriend leaving.

The Taylor boy walked some people and some cat girls jumping when they noticed his horns and he looked into a glass window of a store looking at his reflection remembering what his grandfather said.

In a moment he growled and punched the glass it shattered but he looked to his hand not one gut! He growled at it and ran off in rage.

Before long he came to the forest and to a statue covered in vines. That statue was to banged up to make out but a voice came form it and it asked In a friendly tone " what bothers you my son?"

Max blinked as he sat down on the ground facing the statue as he sighed " why not.. If you most know you probably know about this reawakening thing where all the women in the country became cat girls then Yokai have returned… you probably are one" he said stating the facts with out much shock right now.

the statue then spoke still in a friendly tone as something walked out of the statue came out seemed like a short old man with a large head and Max bowed out of instinct as the old man said, "I know I am a Nurarihyon but no need to bow boy! I am a Yokai leader and the best leader is a father to his or her s comrades."

Max got up confused but the elderly Yokai said, "you think they be only one fraction no boy! There are friendly to human Yokais and I am one of them! Worst thing I do is steal Tea. Now youngster you came to me with a problem?"

The horned boy point to his horn as he opened his back pack to set down the weapon and the old man said, "I see you are an awakened Hanyo slayer! Scared of what you could be come if you do not hold on to the humanity you were born with!" he rubbed his chin and said, "that is a problem my son!"

the Nurarihyon sat down crossing his legs as he said, "Well now best way to get your answer is to few it at it's parts what do you fight fore one word only."

Max blinked and though about all the times he fought both with and without a dinosaur and flatly said, " protect!" it was honest.

the elder Yokai smiled and said, "Good good. Now who do you wish to protect you can use more then one word here but keep it short don't want to be here all day you know you have a life to leave boy."

Max rubbed his chin and said, "Family , friends,…. And zoe!" he said his heart skipping a beat as he said her name.

The old Yokai rubbed his chin and said, "I see and let me guess you love this young lady but could never work up the nerve to ask her out, And now she is a cat girl you feel like you failed to protect the women you love?"

The horned boy nodded as a tear fell down as the old man summoned a cane and hit him on the head making Max Rub the back of his head as he said, " OUCH WHAT DID I DO?"

The old man laughed and said, "for being to stupid to see it yourself boy! You didn't have the power to protect her then now you do! So do that! How cares about the horns upon your head of the blade you wield so long as you use them to protect you are human! Living for others is what makes you humans so strong stronger then Yokai."

Max got up holding his blade making it's blade emerge as he happily said," YOUR RIGHT!" he then noticed the old man was gone and his stone statue was restored.

He also looked at himself he was now dressed in a White Kosode with silver shoulder pads, red Hakama an orange cloth belt. White socks and brown black sandals.

Our hero took a moment to Blink before walking off back to the d-lab as he grabbed is backpack put his blade up and walked off turning to wave at the statue only to see it gone as he said, "…. Well thanks any way mr. Elder sir."

As soon as he came back to it he spotted Reese running form looked like a chibi version of Spiny and she yelled, "NO NO NO! HE'S GOING OT BITE MY TAIL!"

In a moment The dinosaur jumped and bite on to Reese tail making her let out a loud cry of " MEOUCH!"

Moments later she was whimpering in Zander's arms her tail bandages.

But paying her no mind Zoe tackled Max and happily said, "Samurai husbando!" she said happily snuggling him as they where one the ground.

Max smiled and petted her head making her pur as he said, "guess so!"

Spike looked at his son he left he left seemingly depressed and aggressive now he seemed to be back to his old self. So he crossed his arms and said, "so what happened?"

Max smiled as he sat up and said, "I had a talk with someone a lot older and wiser then me! With a creepily long head! Still wise!"

Zoe smiled a kitty smile and cuddled up to Max, " Hay! His smiles back now boyfriend hug me right meow!" Max happily held her and kissed her head.

Max then picked her up making her gasp before she put her arms around her neck and purred.

Rex looked on in jealousy at the site he then turned to see Zander and Reese the same way he also noticed both cat girls tails formed a heart as they were carried off by there respective boyfriends.

So the future boy blinked before asking, "So what's with the fashion change max?"

Max looked back and said, "gift form the magic old timer! It would be rude to not wear it!" he said happily.

Zoe cuddled up to him more and said, "And it totally works!"

but moments later something roared and everyone turned to see what looked like a large Japanese dragon and Max sighed as he put down Zoe and Rex's mom throw everyone there alpha scanners or Dino bracers.

Max hand his bracer to Reese who blinked as he pulled out his blade, "I would rather fight with what I've been given!"

to be continued. 


	6. Max vs the dragon

As all six armored dinosaurs stood before the dragon the dragon just breath fire turning all six into cards.

Reese jumped into zander's arms letting out a scared cat sound that was just super cute, before saying, "Protect me! Right meow boyfriend!"

the dragon looked at them and said, "This is not your place mortals this is between me and the slayer!" everyone jumped and in a moment Dr. Z fainted.

Spike looked scared but in a moment Max's eyes flashed red as he charged out the dragon breathing fire only for max to hold his flaming blade out absorbing the fire allowing him to harmlessly charge through the flames and jump.

Somehow Max end up jumping an in human high landing on the tail of the dragon where he stabbed it making it roar in pain.

The dragon growled as it whipped it's tail knocking Max off making him put a hand on the ground as he fell making him flap on to his feet facing his friends and the other time travels before turning back to fight the dragon.

Zoe had hearts in her eyes as she said, "My boyfriend just stabbed a dragon!" she said almost gasping at the feet.

Rex then said what everyone was thinking, "… well that was anime as it gets!" he seemed stunned.

the dragon then brought it's left claw down to slash him only for Max to block it with his blade as he rapidly slashed Max blocking them his eyes glowing while doing it.

the dragon roared, "your instinct are great slayer! But I am but one of the four generals who most be slayed to make Yokai sleep once more! To save humanity you will need to slay me the tiger, the turtle and the phoenix as well!" he stated as he lunged to try and eat Max.

Only for Max to spin to his left and slash the side of the dragon's head hitting it's left eye.

The dragon came up roaring as he held it's eye as he growled, "why fight human? Why not join us! You could be a king your mate a queen! You could rule over all you see! All you most do is bow to me!" he said sounding friendly.

Max simple point his blade making it shoot a fireball that hit it in the gut it did nothing but make the dragon roaring in rage as she came down trying to strike him with his claws again.

and Max stood still but his hand moved the blade fast enough to block each and every claw strike.

Ed was watching wide eyed like everyone else"…. What has he been eating? Bad ass pills And can I have some?"

Zoe's tail was making a heart as she watched. But Rex then point out the glow form Max's eyes, " his eyes are glowing… that's not normal… but …. He has horns and is using a mystic flaming energy blade to fight a dragon… so let's through logic away!" he stated flatly catching himself at the turn of the events.

The dragon growled as he went in for a tail whip only for Max to flip land on the tail stick his blade in to the skin while dragging it as he ran slashing all up the dragons back as he ran rapidly making it scream in pain!

The dragon hissed like a snake as he struggled to shake Max off and when he did knock him off Max managed to land on one of it's claws and ran up the arm to the left eye where he stabbed the dragon before the dragons head moved as it howled in pain.

At that point Max let go of his sword and was knocked out landing down on the ground back first.

he growled in pain before standing up some how score but not seriously injured.

the dragon was screaming in pain his rapid blind moving and screams of pain ripping the injuries on it's back open making it bleed more and more Max smiled as his eyes returned to normal, "it's over it'll bleed out now!" he said before covering his mouth and catching himself.

The dragon growled as it's bleed covered it's scales and he stated, "you got lucky slayer your instinct guide you to victory this day. But it won't be enough I am the weakest of the four generals My friends will raise one after the other to challenge you for the fate of humanity! And they won't offer you the same chance that I did boy! Nor will they have the honor to fight you and just you! They will target those you care about to hurt you! They will hunt you! It will be kill or be slaughtered when they raise!" it said calmly despite the fact it was dying

before long it's scales started to burn it was on fire slowly burning and falling apart into ashes as he laughed evily making everyone's eyes widen.

Ursula slowly moved closer to the time machine grabbing her brother ed and Doctor z, "we only came back because Zander want his girlfriend back so We'll just be going!" she said scared.

the dragon was burning somehow still in the air it's scales nothing but ash now it's bones still alive blackening and turning to ash slowly as he spoke to Max and said, "Take pride in this victory boy! You may never get another one! You awoken us for those stones! And we will fight for our chance to rule this land once more! All that can stand in our way is you! One boy! With a magic weapon made to challenge the flames of a slayer! You have no training just instinct! Soon you will fall! Soon you will meet your match! Soon you will die along with all human in fire! And we will make sure your mate watches your final moments as you die in hell fire!"

At that point the bones were nothing but as hand the flames embers now being taken away by the wind making it appear as though nothing was ever there in the first place.

Max then let out a flat statement and it was, "I am not sleeping tonight!" In a moment Zoe tackled him and knocked him down hugging him and cuddling while purring happily with hearts around her head.

Rex was poking his passed out parents with a stick as he looked forward and flatly asked, "what the hell just happened?"

Later on behind the D-lab Reese was laying on Zander's lab under a tree purring and cuddling while he petted her he was red and her tail make a heart making him turn redder.

While inside the lab Zoe was following around the laser pointer dot a robotic arm was moving around like a cat with a happy kitty smile.

Max rolled his eyes as he sat on the scanner with Rex's parents and his dad scanning him as his eyes rolled, "if the scanner couldn't pick up the energy blade or my horns before what makes you think it will now?" he said with little emotion showing how sick of this he was.

while the three were screaming about not finding anything odd about the horned boy Max stood up and just walked out saying, "Screw this!" he said with a growl, before stepping back in just long enough to turn on his weapons blade and destroy the robot arm.

he then walked off with Zoe happily running after him, "wait up Max don't leave with out me! Hold on I am tried form trying to catch that dam dot!" she said lagging behind a bit as she happily soon catch up and grabbed Max's arm and cuddled it happily while purring.

As the two walked people were taking pictures of Max as the news was showing video of his fight against the dragon! It made him growl he couldn't get peace.

Max face palmed and sadly said, "chicken fight dinosaurs no one cares yet start beating up monsters and a celebrity!"

to be continued. 


	7. beach time

A few days later everyone was getting out on the beach they viewed it as a need brake.

zander was in his trunks when his eyes bugged out of his head and he turned red as Reese jumped out and happily tackled him.

Reese was in an orange bikini with tiger strips she even paint on strips on her til and ears to go with it and as some blood tripped form his nose he held his head to her chest and cuddled and purred as she let out a happy pur of, "My zandy! Right where he belongs at long last!"

Elsewhere on the beach.

Spike was wide eyed adjusting his hat in his red trunks for, Aki was in a cheetah print bikini also having draw on the spots on her tails and ears as she made a cute kitten face and sighed for her husband to father, "come on honey come petty your kitty" She then gave a wink that some how made a heart appear for a moment.

steam came out of spike's ears as he slapped himself to try and jump start his now stalled brain. All the while his wife giggled.

not to far away Mrs Drake had taken it a step farther she had died her hair and tail white and paint on strips to go with her white with black strips one piece that had the words "come at me tiger" print on the stomach in red.

her husband was in a white shirt and blue trunks laying on the beach in a pool of his own nose blood making her run to his side hug and cuddle him and cry, "My poor poor hubby got sick!" she then cuddled him while whimpering while holding him!

but a farther away Max was sitting on a rock in red trunks sitting beside him in the sand so she could rest her head on his lap was Zoe who was purring.

Zoe was in a snow leopard bikini and like her mother she had died her ears tail and hair to match before adding the spots to match the cat theme. She was making cute happy kitten sounds before she opened a cat like eye and looked up at Max who seemed worried.

She then got up and sat in his lap and hugged his head as she whimpered, "My boyfriend is sad on the beach when I am in a Bikini! You tell me right now why you aren't enjoying my bikini me and the other queens put a lit of time in swim suit shopping for this day to make our toms smile! So why aren't you smiling?"

Max sighed as he adjust Zoe making her let go him as she was now sitting her back to his chest as he held her and rest his head between her cat ears as he sadly said, "the dragon pretty much spelled out everything I am going to need to slay a tiger demon, a demonic turtle and beat a phoenix or humanity is doomed!" he said having to remind her of there troubles.

Zoe then got up and turned around and stuck a finger in his face while her tail wagged around, "now we came here to forget about those troubles for a day so you forget about them for a while right meow!" In a moment she screamed and was now running around a crab holding on to her tail by a claw.

she quickly fell over rolling around crying and screaming, "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF RIGHT MEOUCHE!"

In a moment Max grabbed her tail and a rock and in a moment he held the tail down and smashed the crab with a rock crushing it. he then removed the claw form her tail and kissed it before letting go.

In a moment Zoe tackled him with tears in her eyes happily cuddling him as she said, "My hero!" happily.

Elsewhere.

Reese was sitting on her knees in the sand crying as Zander was bandaging her tail as he said, "Now hold still!"

the cat girl whimpered out, "Stupid tail moving to be right on the hot grill! It was on fire Zandy my tail was on fire! I have a bold spot on my tail now! And when the fur grows back it'll be all stumbly like a scrub brush!" she said whimpering about it as Zander hugged her while petting her making her give a little purr.

not to far Away MRs drake was hissing and clawing at a small little frog that was jumping away making her give chase by dropping to all fours and running like a cat, "GET BACK HERE GET BACK HERE YOU SLIMEY BASTARD!"

Doctor drake rolled his eyes as Spike watched and he in confusion asked, "what happened?"

the doctor looked at his friend and said, "A bug land on her near the entrance to her ear while she was taking a cat nap and the frog shot it's tongue to catch it and it went into her ear and woke her up with a yell! She has been chasing it in vengeance for ten minutes now." He sounded embarrassed.

Aki was walking she was holding her tail in her left hand having learned form watching Reese she also had on cat eared swim cap keeping things form out of her ears as she smiled happily and held out her right hand with two fingers out making a v as she said, "V for victory as I am the smartest cat girl on the beach!" she said happily putting on a kitten smile.

Elsewhere Rex was watching in jealous as Max was with zoe at a snack bar Max was getting a bottle of water while Zoe was already happily drinking a bottle of milk.

the guy running the bar said "and it's on the house I was there when you slayed the dragon horned head man! You epic!" he said geeking out. "Just let me get a picture!" he then pulled out his phone and through an arm around Max and took a picture.

Only for a moment later zoe's tail to wrap around Max's left wrist and pull him along as she happily said, "My husbando!"

the blonde haired boy watched in jealous at the sight he want to be happy for them but he had planned on telling Zoe how he felt about her when they got back he still did and that is why he was taking this so hard.

flashback shortly after Max had slayed the dragon.

In the yard behind the D-lab Rex walked up to Zoe who was sitting under a tree alone and he said , " Look I know your with max and all but I have had a crush on you just as long Zoe.." his heart then shattered as Zoe start chasing after a butterfly like she wasn't paying attention.

But what she said showed she did as Zoe said, "Sorry Rex even if our child hood was normal you aren't my type besides I've known Max longer then you so no way you could have had a crush just as long as him!" she said almost like she was pointing out he was being silly witch shattered his heart.

End flashback.

Rex growled and hit a wooden pole for the dock above him as he growled. "Stupid Max!" he said bitter about it.

Elsewhere

Reese had Zander pinned to a beach tower she was snuggling into his chest purring in her sleep keeping him pinned as steam was coming out of his ears form it

Not to far away Mrs Drake was looking into a little pool of water formed form high tide trapping water and fish in a large hole and she pawed at a fish she saw swimming around in it a few times curiously. " Fishy" she said as she pawed at it barely touching the water.

Aki was sitting on a rock watching and rolling her eyes as she said, "really?" She then put some sushi in her mouth and smiled happily while eating it on the rock. "Still smartest cat girl on the beach!"

to be continued.


	8. trutle

In her house Reese was pushing a door closed behind her when her eyes widen and she bite her lip as her tail was in the door way.

In a moment her eyes watered her ears popped up and she jumped up back arced, arms and legs anchored and let out a yell of , "MEOUCH!"

Moments later she was whimpering and crying on zander's lap holding her tail with had swelling in it and she whimpered, "My poor poor tail! Meouch!" Zander then petted her making her pur.

Meanwhile

Max was swinging his fire sword by a river bed slashing against a large black tortoise with a brid like head who was laughing as walls of water kept coming up in the way of his swings making his blade turn to steam and the walls into mist.

Max landed on his feet and growled at the turtle, "I feel like I fucking Anime Character!" he yelled as he rushed in, "Dark family secret, monster battling, not completely human, time travel, pirates, catgirls, monster and magic sword! I am a cliché storm for crying out loud!" he called out complaining as he made his blade reform and fired off a stream of flames at the reptile.

Only for it again to summon a wall of water to block it making steam and smoke fill the air.

That is when Max heard a cheer of "Go Max go!" he then tilted his head and noticed Zoe in a yellow cheer leader outfit with a green smiling waving cat face on the stomach and black pompoms.

She was jumping for joy going, "Go Max go!" with a big kitty smile upon her face.

Max rolled his eyes and turned back to the tortoise as he said, "… I can't even enjoy that one!"

Moments later he snapped his fingers and in a moment he ran to the turtles left it slowly tried to turn only for max to stab his mystic sword of fire down into the River and in a moment blinding amounts of mist fill the area.

Max smirked as he ran and in a moment he was out of the mist and holding his down by his left side, "Come on let it have hit he'll see it coming if I missed!" he said hopefully as he turned and as the wind took away the mist he saw the turtle gasping with a massive slash on his left front leg.

the thing looked at it and gasped, "I am going to bleed out now! I guess I'll take you with me!" In a moment a box made of solid water appeared around Max.

Max was gasping as he made his sword burn as bright and hot as he could trying to turn the cube of water he was trapped in head and all to steam to try and get air he gasped only for more water to return.

Zoe was holding her Pompoms together and crying," NO NO NO! THIS WON'T DO YOU LET MY BOYFRIEND GO RIGHT MEOW! NYA!" She screamed before tropping them and jumping on to the things back and hitting it's shell. " BAD TURTLE!"

the reptile said, "Turtles have flippers and live in the water I am a tortoise lady and shell is harder then rock your little claws won't do a thing!" he laughed as he said, "I am doomed but I will take the slayer with me!" he laughed only for a fireball to fly into his open mouth down his throat making him gasp as Zoe jumped off.

She saw the blade of the sword out of the water cube with now fell apart revealing a panting gasping for air Max who she ran to and hugged happily, "YAY! NYA!"

The enemy was gasping fire coming through his mouth he was trying to use his control over water to get water into his mouth to put it out but as steam came out his legs gave out between being slightly cooked and steamed on the inside he was bleeding out.

he left himself open thanks to the catgirl allowing the slayer to make him to die to keep fighting he growled out, "with my last breath I spit on you!" the thing then spat a ball of Green slime that hit Max on the left shoulder.

Zoe let go of her boyfriend and turned green, "eeeww that isn't a literal thing! Nasty Nya! I mean just neko neko no! nya"

Max shivered as he throw up pure water to his left, "… I think I need to go get water drained for my lungs now!"

Zoe helped him up as she said, "Ok let's go get you to a doctor right meow! Nya!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

the hero rolled his eyes and said, "you catgirls are getting more and more catty every day don't know if it's cute or annoying."

As they left the Tortoise slowly melted into water till it was just a poodle on the ground.

Later on Max was walking into the D-lab to a wall that hat a crudely paint turtle tiger phoenix and dragon paints on it. the dragon was slashed, and soon Max Slashed the turtle so it joined the dragon as he sighed, "Two down! Two to go!"

Rex rolled his eyes as she point to Zoe chasing after the laser point dot the robot arm was moving around again, "…. This is stupid!"

zoe pawed at the thing happily as she said, "I am going to get ya!" she had a large catty smile before adding, "Meow!" she then licked the back of her left hand and blinked at the action before going back to chasing after the dot.

Max rolled his eyes and in a moment he slashed the robotic arm with his magic blade as he said, "who keeps rebuilding this? Talk now and you only lose one arm!"

Zoe blinked only for a moment later she stood up and sniffed and said, "Something smells fishy Nya!"

Moments later Spike fell in through the door as the hissing around of Aki was heard out side as he said, "A crate of fish fell on me and the catgirls have been chasing me all day! Your mother is on the war path!"

Zoe stuck her tongue out and said, "Icky! I don't think I can eat fish again!"

At the window Michelle's tail was in heart shape as she held out a "Call me spike " sigh Only for Aki to tackle her.

Rex chuckled and said, "look a literal cat fight!"

Max using a rag to try and get the slime out of his shirt as he said, "I have head it up to here with literal sayings right now after the thing used it's last breath to spit on me!"

Zoe then point out to the window that showed Aki and Michelle there cloths ripped hissing at eachother before Aki gave an open palmed cat like slap to the left side of her face.

The teacher growled while doing the same to Aki, then Aki slapped Michelle and Michelle slapped Aki and it went round and round like that.

Rex was holding his gut only for Max to slap his friend on the back of the head, "this isn't funny man!"

they then looked back to the window and Aki and Michelle were pulling eachother's tails while hissing.

Zoe held her own tail and cried, "ouch! Shared cat pains! Nya!"

Meanwhile back at the Drake house.

Reese was still on zander's lap purring but now she was a sleep.

Zander was shaking and biting his left hand, "I have to pee so bad!"

to be continued. 


	9. self reflection

In the drake house Reese was rubbing her plump belly purring in zander's lab happily singing, "kitty kitty mew mew I'm going to be a mommy!"

Zander was red and looked worried.

Mrs drake was spinning around happily cheering about grandkittens as images of cute little baby cat girls who purr while cuddle and snuggling there grandpa danced in her head

Meanwhile at school.

Zoe was whimpering on the floor cuddling Max's empty chair as she cried above her head a cloud showed Max fighting the tiger and getting slashed on chest as he slashed off the tiger's head, "Stupid bad demon kitty hurting my boyfriend! She whimpered."

the other students tried not to look after all what could you say to the cat girl who's demon slayer boyfriend got his chest slashed open wide in four place while cutting off a demonic tiger's head.

Michelle sighed and she said, "he's not dead! So get over it right meow! And beside it won't have happened if you didn't run in and tried to help making him stand in front of you and take the hit for you pinkie!" she yelled and zoe cried more.

the pink haired catgirl cried as she said, "It's true! IT IS MY FAULT!"

Rex face palmed and yelled, "GO BACK TO BEING A TSUNDARE GIRL!"

Meanwhile in the hospital Max was laying down his chest bandaged up like a mummy's sighing as he played around with the handle of his weapon as he sighed and said, "I guess I could use this to reflect on things!"

he looked at his phone at the picture of his pregnant mom, "it's been a week but she looks a month along!"

that is when he heard a nurse say, "that's because cats are only pregnant for nine to ten weeks depending on subspecies!"

Max turned to look at the nurse who looked like the spitting image of his mother and he rubbed his head," why do you look like my mom!"

The cat girl struck a pose and happily said, "that's because I am Ika Furlong your mommy Aki's twin sister she doesn't talk about me much nor do we speak!"

Aki then walked in growling as she said, "that's because last time we meet you stole my boyfriend!" She hissed.

Ika hissed back and said, "you said you where braking up with him that day! I thought you already dumped him and he was free!" she said making cat scratching motions at her twin in the air.

Aki did it back and Max used his phone to search his lost aunt and sighed, "Ok Aunt Ika is single so that's not awkward and I don't get it if you didn't want him what's the problem it sounds like Aunt Ika point of thinking you already did it is good!"

Aki whimpered and cried, "it's not the boyfriend! It's the fact he left me for my twin! Like he never cared about me only how pretty I was and he was just using my sister as a replacement and my twin won't listen to reason and understand that."

Ika mad a sad face and said, "…. If you it makes you feel better he left me for my cousin who looks like us but blonde!"

Aki laughed holding her pregnant stomach as she said, "yes that does make me feel better right meow!"

Max blinked and raised an eye brow, "do all the women on my mother's side look alike?" he asked confused.

the twins tapped there chins and thought about it before saying, "Yeah kinda because we look like our mom who was part of identical triplets so kind of expect for us and our cousin to look like a munch of clones."

Max rolled his eyes as he watched his mom and aunt leave catching up leaving him alone.

the boy rubbed the sides of his head, "So many anime clichés it's like a bad fanfiction!" he then then grabbed his horns and in a moment his eyes widened.

he found himself in some kind of dreamscape walking through a tunnel of things one was marked what makes Max's loves it was filled with pictures of zoe hamburgers video games, zoe as a cat girl, dinosaurs, Zoe and him battling pairs and chomp, his family and friends and Zoe and him's first kiss, zoe and him's first date and Ursula growling after zoe called her an old lady.

he rolled his eyes and said, "Gee didn't need to some how enter my own mind to know any of that!"

he then walked by a painting of him and zoe as adults kissing on a wedding day marked greatest dream and he rolled his eyes, " knew that too!"

he then came to something marked what Max hates most in the world covered by a sheet he then removed it to reveal a mirror with the worlds, "My self" on it.

he blinked in shock before saying, "I hate myself?"

his reflection then said, "let's see you were such an nervous little idiot you acted like a clown form nervous around your crush, all the messes your stupid lack of thinking lead you in to! You focusing on how stupid and weird all of this is instead of being the hero you are suppose to be. I mean you could be the villain if you want to with is another thing you hate as destiny says you can be the hero or the villain meaning you have evil in your fucking heart in there somewhere deep! Oh and remember that time you had chomp poo on your teachers front steps?"

Max blinked as he looked at his mirror of self-hate and asked, "Anything else?"

mirror max said, "Sense getting them back you haven't hung out with Rex or Chomp granted Chomp stuck as big dinosaur makes that hard beside saying how much you and Zoe missed them. You don't like the idiot of your mom having another child as you fear if it comes out a catgirl she'll play favors. You feel like you don't deserve Zoe! And let's not forget finding out you are literally part monster making you a hunter of your own kind! Aka a murder and everyone cheers when you do it!"

Max blinked as he crossed his arms and held his chin as he said, "that is a way to look at it isn't it! Ok anything else I don't like about me?"

the reflection continued , "Instead of being happy you are with Zoe and petting her between the cute little cat ears your focused on fighting monsters instead of dating the girl you've been in love with all your life! Because your trying to prove to yourself destiny is wrong there isn't evil in you, but all this emo anime hero shit is doing nothing but proving it right! You are side lining all your bonds to kill how evil is that? Even if it is evil no reason for that?"

Max sighed as he sadly said, "I am a living pile of shit! But I can change that!"

the reflection gave a thumbs up as he said, "And stupid can learn!"

Max then woke up to hear whimpering and looked to see zoe laying on his chest cuddling sadly in a moment he held her kissed her head and petted her ears making the sad cat girls eyes light up and her frown turn into a smile as she happily purred in her boyfriends arms.

Max then smiled that goof old smile of his and zoe smiled and said, "and my Max is back!"

to be continued.


	10. end

In the hospital Zoe was smiling looking at her sister sititng in a hospital bed holding a little baby cat girl.

the little dark haired cat girl cuddled up to her mommy and purred as Reese kissed her new bron daughters head and said, "Hi little kitty I'm your mommy … your daddy would be here but I knocked him out while he was holding my hand! My poor zandy!"

In the door way Max was leaning against the wall looking in with a smile as Rex said, "Gee you've been Mellow lately!"

the horned boy nodded and said, " yeah I had an attitude adjustment lately mostly because your back I have Zoe as my girlfriend, I got everything I wanted I best enjoy it before the last demon shows up and…. The window behind me has a big flaming bird pointing to the roof doesn't it?"

Rex who was wide eyed nodded a yes and Max simple cracked his knuckles and grabbed his sword handle summoning the magic blade, "Bring it on!"

He then ran up to the roof to see the phoenix morph into a copy of him with a bird mask as he summoned a pure flame magic blade as he said, "As a phoenix I am immortal so to be fair the rules are simple If you hit me twice with anything you win!" He then charged and Max Blocked the strike with his blade.

Max then headbutted the mask knocking him back, "Ok one more hit and I Win fair enough bird man!"

the last general demon point his blade at Max and fired off fire balls as Max ran to avoid them and he used the back of his blade to knock one back making the fire bird in human form jump to avoid it.

As he landed again Max came in with a side ways sword slash only for the bird to block it with his own as he growled, "you are skilled Slayer truly I've looked forward to this sword fight while trapped and you aren't disappointing me!"

Max jumped back and held his blade to his right to block a strike, "For an evil demon your kind of friendly!"

The in human form fire bird laughed and said, "We are not evil this game happens always! We fight for this world who ever wins gets it! we Yokai once controlled the world then you humans one and locked us away then we won it back and locked you away then you won again and kept winning! There is no evil are sides are the same always trying to take the planet form the others!"

Max ducked to avoid a strike that almost took his head off as he said, "Then let's make this memorable real shame we can't share this world Then!" he said sadly as he barrel rolled out of the way of a down ward swing, "After all I bet in another life and time we could have been friends!"

The fire bird nodded as he said, " I could honestly believe that you fight with honor for those you love like I do! We could have been like brothers Slayer but humans and Yokai can not live side by side! No matter what one side will attack the other sooner or later!"

Max looked at his blade he was starting to pant as the fire bird in human form was fine he then looked at the blade and held it with just his left hand as he said, "I most be crazy!" he said as he charged in dragging his blade down ward and going for an upward swing.

When the bird blocked it Max dropped the sword and went for a punch as the bird went to swing and in a moment both screamed.

Max gasped in horror as the burned cut hole in his shoulder before looking down and smiling his hand was slammed against the birds shoulder, "hit you twice!" he said smiling through the pain!

The fire bird then backed away making his sword vanish as he held out his hand releasing embers that hit Max and healed his arm and made his horns vanished as his blade seemed to turn to stone as the bird said, "the war is over there is no more need for a slayer humanity wins once more I hope the next slayer fights with honor like you!"

the demon then returned to fire bird form before spreading his wings to vanish!

Months later it was winter.

Zoe was walking around in an ankle length red dress red jacket over a black shirt green scarf and green mittens she was smiling with a happy cat like smile as she held Max's arm.

Max who was dressed in yellow pants yellows boats a red sweater and red ear muffs smiled as he looked to a cat girl holding a human baby girl, "Well all the new baby girls being born are human So only those born before My last fight are going to be cat girls it's all over and in a few generations this will all be fore gotten!"

Zoe smiled as her tail wagged as she kissed his check, "yeah my Max the big bad demon slayer now human again ready to live a life of peace with the woman he loves how romantic and while we may before gotten by humanity I am sure the generals will remember you when reborn!"

Max nodded as he pulled his girlfriend close as he said, "yeah because I got everything I want thanks to that seal being broken early thanks to time travel!" he then kissed zoe making the cat girls tail make a heart as she popped her left leg up and purred happily.

the end.


End file.
